


The Dragon of forgiveness

by bretnorris0



Category: Fairy Tail, Overwatch (Video Game), 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Emily is a plant dragon slayer, F/F, F/M, Female Natsu Dragneel, Fluff, HOLY KNIGHT NATSU, Natsu is 18, Natsu is kicked out of fairy tail, Rage, Seven Heavenly Virtues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bretnorris0/pseuds/bretnorris0
Summary: Natsumi Dragneel committed great wrath. Now living with the pain of her Sin he becomes a holy Knight of Fiore She creates a group of Sinners who want to repent for there sins. Will she form her group of holy knights in time or will An echo of dragons past repeat it self once more Fem Natsu x Mei and Tracer x Emily Fairy tail x Overwatch X SEVEN DEADLY SINS angst warning
Relationships: Ban/Elaine (Nanatsu no Taizai), Hana "D.Va" Song/Natsu Dragneel, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Natsu Dragneel, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Mei-Ling Zhou/Natsu Dragneel, Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Natsu Dragneel
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu get a job at

* * *

AN **:this is a yuri Harem. fem Natsu , Mei,Sombra,DVA, tracer and i will add more if yall start yelling at me**

* * *

As Natsu walked to the Loyal dinning Table of the fiore family. She had a black helmet that had couple battle scars. Her body had a 3 claw marks on her chest. Her sword on her hip swings on her hip as she walked. As she open a very large door there was a ball room. She was called in a lot being a very trusted knight belonging as a part of the Kings table. A honor of a **Platinum** ranked knights like her.

As she open the door She saw that the King and the princess where having a dinner. Odd that she was called in at such a time. The king was very protective and always tried to spend time with his little E. Fiore as he would call her so when it was dinner time it was something that not many holy knights get called during this but so she was worried it was bad news.

"Hello Great Phoenix of Forgiveness" Said the king with a very kind smile as he looked at the holy knight. She stood up Straight her arms folded behind her back. Not that she was formal in things like holy knight summits or meeting but the king did ask her to be so other holy knights don't feel as if there friendship allowed her to be a high ranking knight at such a young age. Something that was once drama Between her and a holy knight know was whip slash Who turned on the kingdom out of rage.

"Hello My king,Hisui its surely been to long" She turned to the green haired princess and nodded her head. Who she smiled at giggled.

Natsu and Hisui have became something like sisters in a way. Natsu has been there for her with her boy troubles helped sneak her out into town,Watched movies and dont things like play video games all the time .

"Its great to see you once more Phoenix virtue" Natsu who stood at attention she saw the king offer her a spot to sit down. Confused as she walked to the chair she saw Hisui making a plate full of different types of meats .

"So sorry if I sound rude but this is a little.." She hesitantly pulled out the chair and sat down trying to think of world that was not to rude

"Too kind?" The king said Finishing her Sentence with a smile on his face.

"Hey you said not me" She said grabbing the plate of food making the princess giggle.

As she took a bite she tasted wonderful juicy taste out of a stake. as it melted in her move she saw a letter get slides by to her from the king,The smile on his face made him look like he was about to blow up to room. Natsu a little worried form this reaction. Last time he was acting like this Natsu had to be the surrogate for a holy knight summit. ( Pretty much a judge or lead spoke person during a holy knight summit)

As she opened the letter she had a whole turkey leg in her mouth chewing on the bone getting amazing flavor. As she opened it Saw looked at Hisui who was hopping on her seat . Raising her eye brow she shrugged her shoulder and unfolded the leader.

_Oh Great Phoenix of Forgiveness. Young and Brave. For how you gave the kingdom much of your blood. How have dropped many tears for the name that is justice and Righteousness. Your a hero in the heart of the people you have protected,Your a savior to many widows,You have caused many those who hated us to love you._

_And as My holy title of king i heir by decreed Natsumi E. Dragneel Shall grant you the Title_

_**Diamond** Class holy Knight._

_With this honor you shall be granted many new privileges That shall be listed to you on your Diamond Knighting on the 24th of this month;_

_King_ Fiore _the 12th_

Natsu looked at the letter Her hands shaking in joy . For a long time shes been busting ass to get to this rank,A long time to change the world. She looked at Hisui who had a smile. She remembered the day When she told her about Her goal to start a group of holy knights why. Natsu sadly had to lie to her Something she regrets doing

The king who had a smile sipped from his cup more then likely high class wine. Something the king i fond of very much.

"I know you have just got promoted and are not official yet but i have a mission for you."

Natsu knew that this was something that was not offend. The king Trusted Natsu to do mission herself with out being told to do something. But for him telling her something it most be very important.

"Geez old timer,You got me all excited to give me my chance for to form my team and you got me on a mission right away "

The king had a salty face when he heard the name told timer and Husui face palmed .

"Natsu you know sometime you should't assume " Natsu folded her arms puffing out her cheeks.

"Well sorrryyy i busted my ass to get the Diamond rank"

The king sighed. And looked at her.

"Im sure you heard of overwatch"

Natsu shocked when she heard this name but nodded her head. Overwatch was a group that saved countless lives during the omnic crisis. War that The omnic fought all spices of living life. On saw it was nothing but death some saw it that The omics where oppress and where fighting for freedom. But Natsu saw this as a deadly start of something bigger.

"Yes sire, They where a group of spc ops backed up by the world government and disbanded after the Omics crisis Was over, do to fear of them getting two strong yes I heard a rumor that they have been recalled illegally"

"Rumor that you heard is true"

Natsu was shocked. She knew The code name Mercy helping a town a couple years ago that was attack of a band of Kill gargoyles

"I see. And lemme gusse with my new rank, I can help then willingly with out the kingdom getting Back slash"

The king sighed, Something Natsu was scary about was she could easily put the peaces together and know what the plan was.

"Yes" Natsu looked at him and smiled.

"lemme gusse i gotta live in there Base?"

The king shook his head yes.

Natsu finished her food and put her helmet on ready to head out.

"Ill see you later"

Later that was a flying Her with a space ship She had her helmet shaking in pure pain her got who was about to spew out chunks

"Lady Of Forgiveness" A Fiore pilot.

She looked at him and had his hand out counting down from 5 she got up and put her helmet back on

4\. The door open

3\. Natsu cracked her neck

2\. She got ready to jump

1\. She started to down the ramp

0

as she was falling down the wind blowing cross her body felt like a wondfull feeling that she felt so many times. It was like that when she was a kid flying on her father back.

As she was falling down. See saw a white building in the mountains in Zürich, Switzerland


	2. Dragons Greeting

A Natsu was falling down she heard a lot of alarms blaring in the Over watch that Natsu thought was odd. ,But it wasn't the first time she made a drop into a Ally Base as she was falling down she thought of the words her father thought her . When a Missile is coming right after you dodge.

wait why was a missile coming after me?

Natsu Didn't think that they would fire missiles are her right away. They would at least let her land!

"Geez these guys are stricter then the Crusaders " Natsu said seeing the missile heading right for her she let it hit her. Smelling the gunpowder from the tip it was a explosive and as a Fire dragon Princess,Well such things wont even tickle her

As the explosion happened A gorilla was watching this happens on a camera in the Over Watch . Winston was in a suite to get ready to have a fight with the W.C or the world court. What he was not expecting a holy knight to be falling from the sky. The first thing he thought was someone who was under talon pay book was scent down to destroy there base. As The smoke cleared out he saw the black armored holy knight wasn't even hurting. No king of pain she is showing.

As she was close to landing in a helipad. She Let her feet of fire letting her break the speed of her falling so that she wont break her legs. As she landed on her two feet she saw What looked like a cyber ninja he had a green visor on and had a cloak. He had a really large katana something that Made Natsu a little shocked over the size of the dam thing.

"Identify your self " The Ninja said. He had his hand on his sword and had a ninja star on his other hand. Natsu had her hand on her sword ready to block the next attack. Natsu felt as if something odd was happening.

"The Phoenix Virtue of forgiveness,A **diamond** Rank holy knight of Fiore"

The ninja with his green visor almost looked like he was staring right into her soul.

"I see so they scent a holy knight to arrest us?"

Natsu realized that she kind of fucked up, A group that illegally was formed and A Holy Knight just dropping from the sky...Yeah that was a bad idea.

She felt the Ninja's Gaze as if he was looking into her soul. A cold chill went down her spine. She let go of her sword and folded her arms

"Well sorry To pop you bubble but that not why i am here. Now whos in charge of this place?" She said a little pissed off. More at her self vs the Ninja. She assume that they knew who she was or the fact that Was here to help them.

"That information Is not your privilege holy one"

Natsu had An eye brow raised up under her helmet. She thought that was pretty Brave to stand up to her like laughed a saw a little Blue Flash and felt someone was lazied her chin on her shoulder. Natsu was shocked,One that this man had no scent. To Natsu this was the most scariest thing to her. She never had meant a person in her life that had no smell. Nothing it was weird. Two she didnt even see the person coming nothing That speed was something that is even god like seeing that her father thought to be able to watch speeds going up to mach 11.

"Hey there Nutter pretty Brave for you to drop in the middle of our base like that." Natsu looked at the person who she thought was a guy at first but was she was was a girl who had this very cute British accent. Natsu looked at the girl and blushed a bit. She had brown hair that was comb over to kind of have 3 little spikes and Greens eyes. Natsu looked at her and sighed.

"Im Not here to fight"

The girl looked at her and what looked like teleport ed right in front of the holy knight . Natsu got a better looked at the girl and thought she had a cute little set up. What impresses her the most is the fact that she had those cute little goggles with an orange tent.

"Really now?" She said her hand on her hip and she smiled Natsu nodded her head yes.

"Yes as you probably dont know was recalled illegally"

She smelled Banana and Peanut Butter she looked over the British girls Shoulders and saw a gorilla in a monkey suite something that was pretty funny in her mind.

"Not yet we have not" The ape speedy girl looked at him and in the flash of a blink in the eye she was right next to him.

"Hes right we got plenty of grounds on the recall of over watch with whats going around on the world. Im sure at least one government endorse us and we will be a free to work and do what we must"

"That Right Luv what is that saying Innocent till proven guilty?"

Natsu laughed at this. Thinking these guys got some Blond roots that was for dam sure.

" Well BINGO that the plan" She said. Getting a shocked looked from the Ape. Natsu put her hand around her helmet slowly taking it off it was a long haired girl with pink hair. Her yellow eyes where a shade of gold and the smirk on her face said as if they have walked into her trap Card.

"The name is Natsumi Dragneel as i said in A diamond class holy knight of Fiore Also know as The Phoenix virtue of Forgiveness and im here to endorse Overwatch "

The three group of Overwatch agents was shocked of what she just said,The browned haired girl jumped and All of a sudden was right Infront of her

"YAWWW, that awesome!"

Natsu smiled and put her hand up for a hive five. Excited and two hands make a clapped noised.

"Well Natsumi im Tracer but you can call me Lena!"

Later that day Natsumi still in armor was walking to ape now know as Winston where walking into his office. It was a small little room brown walls and a computer, It was a little dusty you can tell he didn't use this room all that much.

"Well Miss Dragneel please take a seat" Winston said with a smile Natsu who had her helmet on her side of her hip clearly showing her face. Her yellow eyes looking out the window and sighed.

"Please for the love of Mavis please dont call me Miss Dragneel, It makes me feel old and im only 18 just call yo girl Natsu "

Winston smiled and sat down behind his desk. As he pulled out a Camra and connected to his computer .

"Is it okay if we show you face Natsu ? " He asks Natsu loves his booming voice was nice as hell and very soothing.

"Yeha as long it only goes to The world court"

Winston told her it was only going to it and pulled out a paper.

"So can you please state you Name Rank and why are you here Miss Dragneel"

Natsu rolled her eyes and sighed,

"I told you it was just Natsu screw that formal crap. My name is Natsumi E. Dragneel and i am a Diamond Holy Knight of Fiore. I Am here to leave a message to the Word Court. With the Recall of Overwatch I see it as a chance."

She looks at Winston and smiled.

"The fact that Overwatch was Considered Criminals,Hated there Blood sweat and tears because lets be honest it was because of the They didnt act on your Regards"

Winston was a little shocked. With Natsu's Tone It was so kind and genital but what she was saying. It was pure Disrespect.

"Cause you want Rule the powers that be with a ruling Elite, A small select few. And if a group of power acts with out your power. You Tie ten the screws. But me. I AM a part of that Elite"

Winston realized his body was shaking. Why is that his Instants telling him to ...Run? He doesnt know he never felt this kind of fear in his life before

"And i have a message"

She got close to the camra. Winston got a good look into her eyes. There no way in hell those where human,

"Overwatch Is now endorse by Me The Phoenix of forgiveness . "

After that Winston was Hesitated to send that to the WC But As Natsu said that would be the only time she will do that recording. So he was forced to this. Something that was truly scary was her.

Cause there was no way that she was any kind of human

* * *

Later that day Natsu was sitting at a little bar they was meant to help The Overwatch agents take en edge off of a hard mission. To Natsu right now it was her little headache Cure. After that recording section was the worst.

First the plane that was gonna drop of Natsu's Stuff was gonna be a week late. 2nd they dont have any clean rooms and there all cluttered up. Natsu not upset at Winston cause this was a pretty big Base to take care of by your self it was just it was gonna take a week to get a room clean up something that caused her to wonder where she was gonna sleep.

The plan was to connect two bar tables and make a bed. It wasn't gonna feel to well on her side or her back that was for sure but its better then the floor that was super dirty. She might of slept in worst connections but if she can help it be just a little bit better she would. As took off her arm Vambraces , gauntlet and shoulder pads along with her Helmet she realized that she didnt have a change of cloths so she would have to sleep in her armor something that she was use to.

Her arms now bear her left arm had a band-aid covering up her Dragon family symbol something only a very few people know about it . She had a rag and a bucket of cleaning water. She grabbed the table with one hand and lifted it up. As she did that she heard a noise and a crash. Natsu looking at Floor her Yellow eyes got more Dragon like out of rage.

' _THE FUCKING TABLES ARE BOLTED OH FUCK ME!'_

She slowly let the table down into the floor trying to make it looked like it never happen as she sat it down she turned around when she melt what was like Ice cream and The snow. It was girl who stood about 5,3 and had a package around her chest and wow.

 _'thicc'_ Natsu thought

"Um hi." She said, She was really shy

She was wearing what looked like a bun to tie up in her hair in a Chinese style dress

"Hello" Natsu said with a kind smile.

The girl was poking her fingers together. She didn't know how to say what was in her mind.

"Your not gonna tell anyone at about the table right?"

The shy girl looked at her and was a little suprised by what she said and blushed.

"Um no, i was go-gonna ask" She swallowed some saliva in her mouth

Natsu laughed at this. Not that she was making fun of her . It was really cute sight to see. Natsu could tell she was taking this the other can seem very rude to people sometimes.

"Come on lets take a seat. I could use a drink"

As Natsu told her this she sat at the Bar stool and hesitated. Natsu Raised an eye brow and winked .

"Don't worry at all i dont bite, Unless you ask me to"

The girl sighed and walked over right next to her. Her blush on her face was a little bit bigger. Natsu was Blushing a bit too back .

"Hello Im Natsu"

The girl looked at her and had a very small smile.

"The names Mei-Ling Zhou but you can just call me Mei"


	3. A person ch3

As Natsu and Mei where drinking Booze. Natsu being a holy knight Booze is something she could get sense she was Knight do World Rules Implemented by the world court. She was trying Chinese wine for the first time. Something Mei kinda pushed on her about trying. Shaoxing wine ( BTW IM NOT 21 SO IDK THE SHITS SO BE EASY ON ME PLZ) It had a Different taste and smell. Instead of being Fruity like French wine it had more like a caramel-like taste and smelt like Spicy. Not as good but good, Mei had a glass full of Choujiu

"So Tell me Mei, What would a cute little thing like your self wanted to come up to me"

Mei had a little blush on her was a little tipsy. Natsu thought it was cute to see her like was Odd she had never had felt This was To a another girl before

"Yeah see i um..do you know where your sleeping?"

Natsu raised an eye brow something That never really happen was a girl coming up to her asking her that what she is taking it that way. She could be wrong but highly doesn't think she is

"Well my,My You are to bed with a holy knight? I applaud you "

Mei face went completely red.. She wasnt gay. Bisexual yes even before she was cryo frozen she had a boyfriend. Who sadly broke up with her. But saying she wanted to have sex right away was SUPER wrong

"WHAT nonononono like i got a couch for you to sleep in! till they get the rooms cleaned up for you "

Natsu who thought this girl was fun to mess with was giddy To be working with a team, It truly has been a long time she had a group of people to work with.

"Im just kidding with you darling,Just mind me asking why Would you offer me this Great Opportunity " Natsu finished her glass Chinese wine and got a bit more. As she lifted her glass moving it in a Circular

" Well you see your know, In a way saving Overwatch, So this is a good opportunity to repay you besides. " Mei took a drink of her Choujiu feeling a little bit drunker she hiccuped. a bit. She looked at the holy knight. As she took a sip of her wine .

"It seems like no one watches you just bully these poor tables"

Natsu almost Spat out her wine and Choked about as she was coughing she was pounding her chest.

"Hey! that was a accident !" She yelled out making mei Giggle. The Chinese Lady looked at her and Winked.

"Hey we can do the accident if you want" She said Making Natsu blush. Natsu was looking at her her dress showing the large curves of her body. The fact Natsu was super into girls like that . Natsu sighed. There was no way in hell she was ready to date nor have sex. See Natsu being a virgin was always curious what it was like. But she wanted it to be special and not with a drunk cutie pie like her.

"Sorry but your Drunk Mei maybe Next time"

Later and Mei and Natsu walked to her room Natsu was back in her full armor her helmet to her side. Mei was leaning On Natsu do to her being a little Drunk. Natsu to her to to make sure she wasn't Stumbling a holy knight this aint the first time she saw some one drunk and helped a drunk to . Her master And the Grand master both had a drinking Problem that was for sure,

As Mei open the door to her room It showed a mid size room with a kitchen. The couch was right in front of a tv. The room smelt very clean and was well taken care of.

"TA-DA!" She said. Messing up her words a bit. Natsu Rolled her eyes. Natsu looked around and saw that Mei had what looked like soup cooking on the stove letting it cook for She doesn't Know how long. but it did sure smelled good.

"OHHH yea i for got HICK* That i was making veggie beeef stew"

Later as the two Was sitting down on the couch watching T.v Eating the beef Stew that Mei made she was shocked To see how much Natsu has eaten so far Kind of sobering her up a bit.

"Geez Natsu, You sure can huff down food" Mei said. Seeing Natsu finished what looked like her 12 bowl of Natsu looked at her she laughed and rubbed the back of head.

What a lot of people dont understand with with her being a Dragon Slayer they have huge Hunger for food and fighting. Pretty much what caused the Human dragon civil war but that for another time. Natsu looked at her with a smile. "Sorry about that its just that its was soo good. like dam Mei i think you can get the kings out a run for his money!". As Natsu said that Mei smiled and got up for the her way to the kitchen. Natsu had to take a peek at the butt that belong to Mei's. It looked like it was two watermelons right next to each other.

"Would you like Some more" Mei said calling out of the kitchen

Natsu Licked her lips out of hunger and pure lust of the sight she just saw.

"Oh yes please,I might eat out what you got there if you give me the chance to"

Almost saying Eat you out but stopped herself shes a good girl.

As Mei got the lattle and pour the perfect stew in Natsu's 13th bowl and mei got her was Humming a song that was about dancing and was doing this she felt her head Getting a little more Clear. The feeling of being a little drunk left her body making her feel a little warm.

"you know i think im st-starting to feel a little less drunk" She called out once more

"Really that good to hear now its back to the little Shy pie" Natsu said trying to tease her new firend.

Mei face went fully red When she said was a little shy yes. She thought Natsu was cute yes but crushing on her SHE JUST MEANT HER !

"I-IM NOT SHY!"

Natsu looked at her over the couch . Raising en eyebrow she scuffed at what she said .

"My,Mei. I smell Bullshit" Mei looked at her and looked away away from the stove bowls of hot soup in hand, Heading her way to the Tv seeing was looking down thinking what to say in her head

"I."

She looked at Natsu who was no long on the couch .She heard breathing from behind her. Natsu had moved away to right behind her with out her Hearing or seeing. . Making her jump making a yelp Noise, Making her trip Before she could Trip Natsu Grabbed by the waist . It was a moment where Natsu and Mei where staring right into each other eyes Blushing.

Mei got a really good chance to stare into Her eyes. Mei thought right way There no way that she was Human that was for Down She knew something was was super warm and made Mei feel funny.

"Wow Mei" Natsu said looking Deep into Meis eyes.

As The Fire Dragon Princess looked into the Humans eyes she was shocked to see Pure kindness in her if shes was seeing something that No one else even as if those where eyes of wonder and hope.

As the two kept looking into each others eyes No one cared about the mess of stew and broken looked at her and put a hand on her chin.

"Natsu...what are you?"

Natsu was shocked and looked away putting Mei back on her feet. Natsu was ashamed that someone not even on her first day On Overwatch that she was a monster . She was called that a lot.

Monster, How funny it is to her that what she would be called,Why was she? Oh the list of reasons why they call her a monster just goes on and the The way she can take damage and regenerate her limbs and body parts. That she can eat fire or even she can eat meat raw. Or that her power level is around 4,000 at the age of 18. She doesnt know she just know a very few has consider her

A person


	4. A human who tamed  the dragon Heart  ch4

Natsu was sitting on the couch to explained what she was .

Natsu doesn't lie about what she is that for sure. Mei also deserves to know what The dragon slayer is. The fact Mei gave her a great dinner and A place to sleep tonight. Mei sitting right next to had a bad feeling in her feeling liked you messed up really,really bad .

"Mei, What im about to tell you can't leave this room. I will tell the other someday i promise"

Mei looked at her and sighed. Grabbing Natsu hand causing both girls make there hearts skip a beat . Mei face started to match Natsu hair She looked Natsu Deeply into her the same glance form when Mei tripped.

"Natsu i can tell what i said hurted you . If your not ready you dont have to tell me anything"

Natsu placed a hand on of Mei cheek. Natsu for some odd reason wanted to make her Lips crash with Mei's Natsu never felt this way towards a human before. As Natsu looked at mei she formed a smile once was so kind to fire Dragon .

"Mei you deserve to know the truth. Out of all people. YOU do"

Mei had a worried look on her face.

"A long time ago creatures of world has started to walk the earth among Three beings that ruled the world and we are gonna focus on one. The Dragons"

Mei was interested in what she was saying. This story started at the begin of time?

"The Dragon where put in charge of whats called giving the mantle. At the time only 4 races had the mantle. The fairys,Giants, Angle and demons"

Natsu looked into Mei's eye and tried to say what she needed to say with out scaring her, This part is hard to say even for Natsu and Mei could tell. The fact that her father was gonna be mentioned. Something that was a very touchy subject.

"Then Humans started to walk the earth."

Natsu looked at Mei and sighed. Mei was super worried about Natsu she felt a dark shadow cover Natsu it felt like. Mei squeezed Natsu hand harder trying to say its okay. Natsu blushed at Mei.

"The Dragons where confused to best way to put it. Humans where something that Brave and noble that was for sure,But they didn't have strength or the powers that the other races have but they had shure will. But to some dragons that wasn't enough."

Mei Realized it seems like Natsu is living out some information.

"Natsu what it a races doesn't get this mantel?"

Natsu looked at her and Got a little angry. More angry caused she didn't want Mei to ask this...

"If a races does-doesn't get the mantel then. " Natsu paused and looked away From Mei eyes.

"They become Free game to eat"

Meis gasp and eye went side. Hey eyes became like plates.

"Then. The Fire Dragon king Igneel stepped in" Natsu had a smile on her Mei think about why?

"He gave a speech to the Other Kings its also know as The great Deceleration of Humans. Right there and then a civil war was started. The Side for Human Freedoms had fewer Numbers but they had the key players if you will and the other side. Had Much much more dragons on there side. The Dragon civil war lasted a long,long time both sides on equal grounds"

Mei kept quite she felt the Pure emotions,Anger and passion was in her if she hated this the idea of this civil war was something Mei could tell it hurtled Natsu deep down

"Till a dragon in the name of lazuli the tempest a Dragon of magical Science came up with an idea. To give back to humans and the other races that lost there parents to the war he started to do an experiment and the Dragon slayer where born. there 3 first two was where failures then the third type was born. Also known as the 1st generation dragon slayers."

Mei started to put the peaces together and it seemed like,As if Natsu was this Dragon slayer but she kept quite.

"They can be born from any race. Giant,Cats,Demon it doesn't matter any living being can be a Dragon slayer and they are no longer are that race. See at birth at a young age of and spices dragon must place whats called an seed into there very soul changing it to be that of a dragon. And there they start to chance as they get older. "

Mei spoke up

"Your this Dragon slayer anrt you?"

Natsu sighed and closed her eyes in thought

"Yes"

That all she side. Her eyes went wide and she felt a wet place on her cheek. Natsu felt her heart stop as it seemed like and her arms started to shake, This heat from her body made her seem as if it was she looked at Mei her face Fire red.

"Well I dont care what you are,Your my Friend"

* * *

Later that night after Natsu telling Mei what she was laying on the couch thinking deeply. The fact that she was Mei reacted To was well, Odd the fact that she didnt think Natsu any odd it is to have someone thinking of her as a person and not a monster. It best to say Natsu could not sleep what so ever looking at her phone it was about 12 in the morning.

As she was looked at her right arm all scared up she started to think more. she was thinking the many things she has heard in her life. Staring with when she committed her sin. She got angry at her fairy tail members all of them calling her a lair for being a child of a dragon . The cry of elfmen as she made a huge whole in his side.

It wasn't the only person who got hurt that day. Just his scram of pain echoed in her mine. She lifed her lift hand and extended a nail making it form into a more of a claw. Heart started to pound as she got the claw closer to her Forearm closing to her Scared up arm.

_Freakmonsterkilleribetshesjustthegrandmasterswhoreibetshesawhoreacuntaloserwhydoweckeephersheruninthatvillageibetshesdoesnothingweshould just die_

As Natsu heard all these words echo going faster and faster in her head she tired to keep her breathing normal so that Mei wouldn't wake up. The claw got closer and closer to the other arm.

_Shewhytristandiedtothinkthatsheallowedheronlyfirenddieibetshedidn'tcareiheardshedidntevencryonceduringthewhilefuniralservice_

She had a tear run down her eye and she thought about the things people have said to her and that was only touching the tip of the ice berg and she knew only more things are getting said about her. All in her mind was .

Why

Why do people see her as this freak,a monster. She did nothing wrong so why did she deserve this But then it went back to a saying her teacher told her a long time ago, Evil always gets punished.

This what it is. punishment for hurting someone she once called friend. Evil for giving into her she moved her claw to her forearm she to winced from the pain as she dugged deeper into her skin a drop of blood came down her forearm dipping off her elbow dripping to her chest. her white bra stared to get stained by the blood knowing it would leave a pink tent ruining a another cheap bra. As she was happening she was gonna start going down but she felt a coldness in the air as if was a

sad presence,was she feeling herself? she doens't know

As Natsu heard the voices in her head quite down she heard mumbling. She realized that That it was not in English what so ever and it was coming from Natsu's super hearing she heard Mei saying

"Natsu Are you okay?"

'FUCK I WOKE HER'

Natsu was freaking out she ruined her constricted breathing and Started to freak out her heart started to run even faster and she had what looked like a panic been a while sense she hate on this bad.

'FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK NOT NOW FUCKING NOT NOW!' Natsu yelled in her mind. She had to try and convince Her friend that she was fine and okay.

"Y-y-y-y-yeah im f-f-f-f-fine Mei" She said scolding herself.

She heard Mei get off her bed and Run to the couch . Natsu being able to see in the dark she was seeing Mei down from her pun to letting her hair down and was in a onsie something that was oddly cute in a moment like this.

"Natsu your hyperventilating !"

Natsu just looked at Mei and shook her head .Natsu didn think she was . Then she realized that she was.

"N-n-n-n-o im NOt!"

"Natsu yes you are. Look i get it we just meant but It seems like you need help"

'fuck off'

That what Natsu wanted to say so bad to mei.

"Natsu Answer me PLEASE! look please"

Natsu looked at Mei face seeing her about to really did feel bad. She was about to cry.

"Natsu i can tell your bleeding."

Natsu looked at her forearm her claw retracted away back into her hand. The blood stopping right there.

"m-m-m-mei dont worry its healed please go back to sleep"

Mei looked at her and stood up.

"Natsu. you are sleeping with me in my bed now! understand"

Natsu was a little shocked by this. Seeing the shy go going Mei being bossy like was a little hot. Natsu looked at her and giggled .

"Welp Darling looks like i dont got a choice do i?"

Mei her hand on her hips and smirked.

"Noppers"Natsu saw Give her and hand and Natsu taking it. Holding Mei's Hand was wonderful feeling that was for cool crisp skin on her hot hand made her feel ...giddy in a way. A feeling she never felt in her live. As she lead the dragon slayer Mei layed down first and open the blanket covers With a huge blush on her face . Mei had a spot right for Natsu. Looked like Mei was gonna be doing the cuddling and in a way she was okay with this. She doesn't know why she just feel...

right

As she layed down she felt Mei grip and around her , Her scent covering Natsu who was feeling safer by the minute. Both girls Hearts where pound and a wave of love went down there Bodies.

"Wow Natsu your so dam Warm i think i can get use to this "

Natsu closed her eyes and smiled.A scuffed a bit.

"Know what Mei. I think ill be okay with that"

there was Natsu being held by Mei. The human who tamed The dragons heart

* * *

Welp that is what i call The Mei x Natsu starter . Now we are going with more of the story and with the Mei x Natsu on the side


End file.
